happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Fruit Delight
Tropical Fruit Delight the 80th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 50th and final episode of Season 3. In this episode, Lifty, Shifty, Lefty, Mugsy, Scar Face, Slapo, and Junky need help from Pepperoni Bear and Novelty to make a fruit salad. Cast Starring: * Lefty * Mugsy * Scar Face * Slapo * Junky * Pepperoni Bear * Novelty * Lifty & Shifty Featuring: * Disco Bear Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot In Lihue, Lifty & Shifty hang out at Lefty's beach house where his roommates are Mugsy, Scar Face, Slapo and Junky. Lefty has bought some tropical fruit from the supermarket. The group decides to make a fruit salad but there is one problem, none of them know how to make a fruit salad. Mugsy knows someone who can help and that someone is Pepperoni Bear. Lefty gives Pepperoni Bear a call. In Aiea at Disco Bear's disco themed beach house, Disco Bear is in Novelty's room playing a game of chees. The phone rings ad Disco Bear answers it. Lefty is asking for Pepperoni Bear. Disco Bear heads to his brothers room and tells Pepperoni Bear someone wants to talk with him. Disco Bear gives the phone to Pepperoni Bear. Lefty asks Pepperoni Bear if he and Novelty can help the group make a fruit salad. Pepperoni Bear agrees with Lefty and informs him to bring the group to Pepperoni Bear and Novelty's catering kitchen in Aiea. Lefty agrees and hangs up the phone. Lifty and Shifty get the fruit into a cooler and go with Lefty, Mugsy, Scar Face, Slapo and Junky to the bus station to Aiea. Later, they arrive at Pepperoni Bear and Novelty's catering kitchen and Lifty and Shifty give the fruit to Pepperoni Bear and Novelty. Novelty Bear gives the group chef's hats and they help out. Pepperoni Bear peels the bananas with help from Disco Bear and cuts them into pieces. Novelty sets the grapes out and cuts the apples with help from Lifty & Shifty and Mugsy. Pepperoni Bear cuts a watermelon into slices with help from Scar Face, Lefty, Junky and Slapo. Pepperoni Bear also cuts up some plums and pineapples. Novelty cuts some apricots and lays some blueberries on the salad. After a while the group has made the fruit salad. They all feast on it. As the episode ends, Pepperoni Bear gets out a business card from his pocket and Novelty helps him flip it over. The business card says: "See you next season! A Message from your friends at Pepperoni Bear and Novelty's Catering Kitchen!". Moral: "Working with food is great!" Deaths None Injuries None Destruction None Trivia * Pepperoni Bear breaks the fourth wall in this episode by looking at the audience when Disco Bear hands him the phone. Pepperoni Bear and Novelty also break the fourth wall at the end with the card that with the message to the viewers about the next next season. * This is the first episode where Lefty, Mugsy, Scar Face, Slapo and Junky don't do anything antagonizing or steal anything. They are protagonists in this episode rather than antagonists. * It is revealed that in this episode that Pepperoni Bear and Novelty live with Disco Bear in his disco themed beach house. Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Episodes that break the Fourth Wall